The present application related to numerical control system for highly dynamic processes. A control system for highly dynamic processes of the present type is disclosed in the book "Rechnersteurung von Fertigungseinrichtungen", R. Nann, ISW 4, Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Hidelberg, N.Y., 1972, pp 113-123.
In the known control system, a coarse interpolator, and a fine interpolator connected downstream thereof function in a predetermined time grid. The use of this fixed time grid by the coarse interpolator is disadvantageous when weakly curved contours are required since an inadequate node spacing is chosen. Consequently, the coarse interpolator produces an unnecessary data flood and is unnecessarily burdened with calculations of the nodes. Another disadvantage of use of the fixed time grid by the coarse interpolator becomes apparent when such a control system is used for controlling the path of a spark erosion machine. On working in a fixed time grid, the path end of a path contour is reached by a terminal path element, whose length normally varies greatly from the preceding path elements, so that there is a speed jump at the end of the path contour.